Red Hood and Supergirl
by Experiment G
Summary: Supergirl shows up in Gotham and after taking down some gang members with the red hood aka Jason Todd wants to talk...? My first fic so go easy and rated M cause I may have Jason curse and more graphic violence if I continue the story
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is one of my favorite pairings with probably my favorite DC character, the Red Hood. This is my first fic so cut me some slack please review and criticism is appreciated. As of now the continuation of the story depends on what kind of feedback I get.

Jason Todd stood on a rooftop, overlooking the city that had given him everything he wanted, a father, a brother, love, and how it had taken all of those away from him that fateful day when the man named the Joker took his life. Hearing gunshots, his train of thought was broken and he jumped across rooftop after rooftop, making his way towards the ensuing carnage. When he got there however, his eyes peaked under his mask, as he saw the female kryptonian proceeding to beat the pulp out of the rival gang members. Jason decided to stay back, marveling at the kryptonian's fighting prowess, but also her beautiful blonde hair, enticing blue eyes, and, though he would never admit it, thinking of what lay beneath the mark of the house of El and that red skirt. Finally deciding to step out of the shadows, he spoke up in his usual joking manner. "A little far from Metropolis aren't we blondie?". Kara Kent, better known as Supergirl, turned to the reformed vigilante with a smirk, "A little late to the shootout aren't you Hood?" Supergirl could sense the smirk under his mask as he slowly approached her, knocking out one of the gang members who made the unwise decision of trying to get a hold of the gun lying next to him, "that may be the case Supergal but I get the job done the first time," he retorted. As they stood there for a bit the tension was palpable, both knew the other's reputation and Jason had even asked for Kara's help a while back, "What do you say we get out of this alley, maybe go grab some coffee or a bite to eat?" Jason ventured. "Sounds good I assume you already called the cops?" Kara asked back, "Oh yeah they're on their way, shall we then?" "Lead the way Hood."

After changing into civilian clothes, Kara and Jason sat in a booth at Big Belly Burger. "So, what brings you to Gotham Kara?" Jason asked Kara. "Well I was in the neighborhood and to be honest I wanted to talk to you Jason," Kara responded. Jason was a surprised but didn't let it show, carrying on with his cool demeanor. Jason was dressed casually, wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a black shirt that said "Gotham Knights" on it showing his support for the local team, a new black and red leather jacket, and a pair of red Jordan's. Kara was dressed in a yoga pants, with a blue sweatshirt which was a bit too big for her, along with a pair of red flats. "Oh, need relationship advice with that guy… what was his name? Michael? Yeah Michael," Jason ventured. "Actually we broke up about a month ago, it wasn't working out between us and I think he started to like someone else," Kara explained quickly. "That's rough Kara, I had the same thing happen to me, although that was more because she didn't want to date me while I was still a gun totting vigilante," Jason explained. "Wow," Kara thought, did the big bad Jason Todd just open up to a member of the Super family? "Jason Todd sharing personal information with a Kent? Does Batman know you've gone soft, I mean what would criminal's think?" Kara teased. Jason, although somewhat annoyed by her comment took it in stride, "Don't let it go to your head blondie just trying to make you feel better which I see now may have been a mistake," he grimaced. "Oh no Jason I'm just teasing you, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything," Kara fretted. Jason stayed stoic until his lips slightly jerked up and he broke out laughing. Realizing what had just happened, Kara huffed, "Well excuse me for caring." "Oh don't worry girl of steel I'm not the kind to get all hot and bothered over a little banter, what do you think criminals would think if I got offended when they called me names?" Jason said playing along with Kara's teasing. Now it was Kara's turn to laugh, in the process accidentally knocking over her milkshake onto her skirt and part of it getting onto Jason's shoes. "Dammit," Jason grumbled grabbing a napkin and to Kara's surprise giving her the napkin instead of attending to himself first. Jason then promptly proceeded to pull of his right sneaker and cradle it in his arms as if he were a child, wiping off the milkshake and mumbling under his breath how he would need to get a new pair. "I had no idea you were such a sneaker head," Kara thought out loud, Jason looked up from his shoe, "What, I like to look good and this is Gotham, not exactly the city of boat shoes and loafers," he grumbled, noticeably less agitated. "Let's go back to my place and get you cleaned up," Jason offered placing his shoe back on his foot and beginning to stand up. "Well..umm..I" Kara mumbled back "I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay and I have a working laundry machine so unless you wanna fly back to you place in Metropolis in the rain, we're going to my place" he said as he pointed his thumb towards the window behind him. Kara looked and realized it was raining, she hadn't even noticed, "funny" she thought to herself. So Jason and Kara ran outside to where Jason had parked his car "no motorcycle Jason I'm disappointed" Kara teased. "Even the Red Hood can appreciate something with four wheels every once in a while" Jason retorted whipping out the keys to his blacked-out Dodge Challenger SRT Demon. Even Kara had to admit the vehicle inspired awe, using her x-ray vision she saw that the engine was even more supped up then the Supercharged HEMI V-8 it came with. "So is this your version of the batmobile" Kara asked as Jason opened the passenger side door for her, "Kind of but I mainly use it for civilian and drag racing purposes," Jason quipped back. And with that Jason took off down the street back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I decided to continue this series. Hope you enjoy!

Despite being able to fly faster than the speed of sound, Kara was not ready as Jason's foot turned to lead and the Challenger shoot onto the streets of Gotham. Kara decided to take a closer look at the engine using her x-ray vision and saw that, as she suspected, the engine was even more powerful than the 840-hp beast that came stock with the vehicle. "Shouldn't we slow down, maybe not try to get into a police chase?", Kara questioned as she felt Jason accelerate further, pushing her back into the leather seats. "The cops won't chase after me, also this would be your first car chase wouldn't it," Jason stated matter of factly. "I've been in space chases, do those count" Kara asked innocently only for Jason to quip back, "Kara you're not a vehicle, despite what your insecurities tell you.". Kara could detect that Jason Todd cheekiness in the his response which earned him a punch on the shoulder from Kara, "Hey I'm driving what if you broke my arm!" Jason exclaimed in mock concern. "We both know I can control my strength better now Jason," Kara stated throwing him serious look, which Jason caught out of the corner of his eye. "Ah crap I fucked up," Jason thought, only to be brought out of his thoughts by the sweetest laughter he had ever heard. "Ha-ha very funny Kara" Jason said deadpan, which only made Kara's laughter grow which Jason didn't mind in the slightest, even causing him to break his deadpan stare and crack a small smile. After the Outlaws separated, Jason didn't exactly have a lot of companionship, female or otherwise despite the occasional bat family outing which was typically all business. His days consisted of beating the shit out of street thugs or some other physical altercations with Gotham's worst, take out food, and playing Gears of War on his newly acquired Xbox One. Jason liked having Kara around, she understood him more than any other member of the super family could, and was more attractive than the rest, except for maybe powergirl. Their drive shortly ended, despite Jason taking the longest route possible and going around the block a couple times, which Kara did take notice off. Finally, Jason pulled off into an underground parking garage and parked the SRT Demon alongside some other impressive vehicles, one of which caught Kara's eye. "Jason is that the batmobile?" Kara asked as she pointed to a large, obviously bat themed vehicle. "Oh my god Jason, did you STEAL the batmobile?" Kara questioned looking around as if the shape of Batman would suddenly appear from a shadow or descend from the ceiling.. "Hold your horses Kara, it's an older one with a bit of modifications from my-", Jason began to brag until he noticed Kara was no longer listening and was rolling around on the floor laughing. "What's so funny?" Jason asked, genuinely puzzled, "You-ha-said hold your-hehe-horses," Kara gasped out between laughs. "So what I use some uncommon lingo, get over it" Jason said defensively, which sent Kara into another bout of laughter, which Jason assumed was due to his use of the word "lingo". After finally reeling in her laughter, Kara got up and wiping tears from her eyes apologized to Jason, "Sorry I don't know what came over me I didn't mean to make fun of you or anything." From most other people, Jason would have taken it a bit personally, but Kara was too genuine a person so of course, being Jason Todd, he took it in stride. "No harm done girl of steel, shall we make our way upstairs so we can get you a dry pair of clothes and functional washing machine?" Jason asked gently ushering Kara towards the elevator. "Of course Jason, led the way," Kara fell in step behind Jason, taking some time to eye some of the other vehicles house in his garage as well as the handsome vigilante leading her towards his apartment. "Woah where did that come from?" Kara thought as she and Jason stood side by side in the elevator up to his apartment. True, it had been a while since Kara had, as Barbara would put it, "got some" but she and Jason were just friends… right? Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the low sound of crappy elevator music and surprisingly the humming of a certain red themed vigilante. "By Rao, are you actually humming to this, I can't believe it" Kara said in joyful disbelief, Jason quickly stopped, feeling a bit let down as he thought he could let his guard down a bit around Kara until she began to loudly hum along and even begin to dance. Jason just stared at her, mesmerized as this girl with godlike power hummed and danced to the most generic elevator tune know to man. "Kara you're really something aren't you" Jason said, the words slipping out before he could stop himself, halting Kara mid dance. "I know" she responded playfully to which Jason scoffed. "What I thought honesty was valued on your planet" she continued still with that playful smile on her face. Eventually the elevator ride ended and Jason led Kara the 17 steps to his apartment door, each full of possibility and each more full than the last.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals it's been a while. I have made the discovery that I'm one of those people who takes really long to upload. I kind of lost my inspiration for this story half way through this chapter but I still plan on continuing, even if I have no real ending planned or end goal in sight. This is my first foray into writing fanfics and I definitely still have a ways to. Anyway sorry for the wait here's chapter 3

As Kara and Jason walked to his door, Kara took in her surroundings. There were other apartments on his floor, but they looked unoccupied meaning Jason probably owned everything on that floor. "Gosh the Bats are so paranoid", Kara thought with a chuckle causing Jason to turn to her with an innocent and questioning look on his face. "Just thinking how you're really paranoid just like all the other Bats when it comes to living space", Kara said making Jason laugh. "Yeah, we Bats do love our paranoia, but you'll love what I've done with the place." Intrigued, Kara sped up to the door at the end of the hall which she assumed was the main door, but Jason beat her to it, and embodying a chivalrous gentleman, opened the door so she could gaze upon his humble abode. As soon as the door was fully opened Kara let out a gasp, Jason's place was NICE. She knew he had taste but wow, this boy was something else. The apartment was a lot more modern then the door let on. The kitchen had the latest stove, refrigerator, and dishwasher with a few other appliances Kara didn't even know existed. The living room was sophisticated but conjured up feelings of familiarity and comfort. Jason had an adjacent room which she suspected was a study, as she could see a desk and multiple bookshelves piled high with everything from _The Count of Monty Cristo_ and _The Art of War_ to the _Malazan Book of the Fallen_ series. As Kara ran around his apartment taking it all in, Jason leaned against the wall, a smile plastered onto his face. When he had first met Kara, he thought she was one of the most beautiful and strongest people he ever met. He wouldn't have minded getting to know her a bit more intimately, but she had been set on a real relationship with Michael and that made Jason admire her even more. Not many said no to Jason Todd, hell even Babs came around eventually. Jason was lost in thought until, he saw Kara pick up _Gardens of the Moon_ , and began reading. As Kara read her nose scrunched up and stayed that way, causing Jason to crack a smile at how cute the scene before him was. "This book is really complicated and there are so many characters." Kara stated, never taking her eyes off the page. "You think it's complicated you should read the other 9." Jason stated matter of factly which caused Kara's jaw to drop in some sort of profound realization." Oh my god Jason are you a, what's the word they use on Earth, a nerd?" Kara giggled out the last word and Jason immediately switched gears, ready to defend his honor as the Red Hood, murder of criminals. Right before he said something he may have regretted, Kara flew over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I think it makes you more mysterious, the whole duality thing, killing criminals by night, being a book nerd by day," she said quietly next to his ear with just enough seductiveness to make Jason start feeling something. "Well this man of mystery also has a washer dryer, and I believe your clothes have an appointment," he quipped, bringing attention back to Kara's attire. "Oh, totally forgot, you have anything I can wear in the meantime?" "Yeah just look around my bedroom there should be something," Jason said over his shoulder as he moved to get himself a beer from the kitchen. Kara had already began walking towards what she was assumed was the bedroom which Jason didn't mind until he realized his room was a complete mess. Turning to stop Kara before she could enter he was greeted with a sharp intake of breath from Kara upon seeing the disheveled state of his bed and surrounding furniture. "So, I'm guessing you had company last night?" Kara ventured noticing a purple lace bra hanging off the top of a dresser. "Ha-ha no actually that's mine," Jason replied sheepishly, causing Kara to turn on him with a speed only a flash or kryptonian could "Kidding. It's Spoilers, I let her crash here sometimes when she need somewhere else to sleep, I was out of town last night following up on one of my cases," Jason stated matter of factly. Relieved, for whatever Kara could not discern, she began to search his dresser, stumbling upon a box of extra-large condoms, definitely noted, and a multitude of sweatshirts. Settling on a comfy Gotham U sweatshirt and a pair of workout shorts Jason told her was one of many clean one's Stephanie kept there for when she would sleep there, Kara made her way to the bathroom to change. After a brief change in Jason's admittedly spotless bathroom, she handed Jason her balled up laundry and sauntered back into his living room. Jason was captivated by how nice Kara's legs were and he couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to see Kara in one of his sweatshirts more often. After starting up the washing machine, Jason returned to the living room and saw Kara staring intently again at the pages of _Gardens of the Moon_. "It's really a good series, may take you a bit of time but I highly recommend it." Jason ventured, breaking Kara's trance. "There are so many words in here I don't know of, what is a "Whiskeyjack"?" Kara asked, doing air quotes to emphasize what she was confused with. "That's the name of a character Kara," "Oh, well does drink whiskey?" "Not really" "Then why is he named Whiskeyjack?" Kara questioned vigorously, getting worked up about how unfitting this name seemed to be. Jason just laughed in the frustrated Kryptonian's face, "That's a question for the author not me," Jason said as he turned to head back to the kitchen and fetch himself and Kara a drink. Returning with actual whiskey and a little something for Kara, Jason set the drinks down on the coffee table silently, as not to disturb Kara from her reading. The quiet lingered for a bit, Kara engaged in Paran and Whiskeyjack's meeting while Jason tracked the other members of his family, making sure they would not intrude and didn't need his or Kara's help. After a solid five minutes Jason broke the silence, "You hungry?", causing Kara to lower her book. "Yeah, I could go for something, also what is that?" She asked pointing to the steaming mug of brownish liquid. "That, my dear, is Alfred's hot chocolate recipe, copied to perfection and with a touch of my own," Jason stated proudly, as Kara's eyes slowly got bigger and bigger. Kara knew anything Alfred made was basically made by God's own hand (except for those awful waffles) and she practically dove for the chocolaty drink. So, the night continued, the two sharing amicable conversation, slowly inching closer to each other on the couch. Once Jason realized this he attempted to get up but noticed that Kara had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he just couldn't bring himself to wake the kryptonian. And so they remained like that the rest of the night, with Kara's head on Jason's shoulder and a smile on Jason's sleeping face.


End file.
